


Exploration Proper

by Kotik



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotik/pseuds/Kotik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trip and T'Pol stumble about their inability to communicate properly, the ship's communication officer steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaching The Language

# Teaching The Language

 _A/N_ : _While this story retains some plot, it is mainly my attempt at writing an all-out smut story about another scheme Hoshi is running and this time it is not a gambling scheme. This starts with the aftermath of the shambolic "the morning after" talk following Trip and T'Pol's tryst the night before in Harbinger. I'm going into this with no idea where it will end.  
_

_Some personalities might not fit 100% with what we saw on screen. It is not meant to fit in my other AUs. It's just an attempt to write a smut story without it becoming too vulgar._

  
  


Trip worked on an EPS conduit that had gone rogue, but his mind was not on it, which was a bad thing, since it could mean a nasty injury again and he wasn't sure he could take the thought of Phlox creating another memetic symbiont like Sim, so he threw the tools back into his box, marked the dangerous open conduit with tape and stalked off to have someone of the crew finish the job.

After finding Anna Hess, who he thought walked a little funny, he asked her to continue his work, while he sought shelter in his office to sort through his conflicted mind. The evening before yesterday some banter between him and T'Pol about Sim had lead to them indirectly admitting to harboring an affection for each other and – well – then she dropped the robe.

God, what a body! Trip preferred women with a small to medium-sized bust, but the perfect shape and the bronze-ish tinge of her massive breasts was a design straight from heaven. Even Enterprises artificial gravity that was higher than Vulcan's gravity did nothing to disturb the firm shape of her mammary features. A slender figure with delicately defined muscles wherever he looked rounded up the picture. Since he doubted that T'Pol possessed a lady-shaver, her gloriously exposed Vulva could only mean that Vulcan females did not grow hair anywhere but on the top of their heads and to form their delicately upswept eyebrows.

Trip was snapped out of his thoughts by the strain of his raging erection against the fabric of his uniform.

_Treacherous organ!_ He thought to himself.  _As good as it is to have a big one, it doesn't really help with concealing it._

T'Pol had certainly liked it, he thought further. It had been quite a lengthy process to enter her fully without causing pain through impatience. Who would have thought that Vulcans were this tight or perhaps it was just due to the muscles in her vaginal walls, which like all Vulcan muscles where stronger than their human counterparts. She certainly had squeezed him something fierce, which was a good thing, since otherwise the encounter had been remarkably unremarkable.

She had assumed the missionary pose, spreading her legs with the unspoken request to do his thing with his thing. The only hint alerting him to her arousal was that she was dripping wet. Otherwise she had closed her eyes and released an occasional whimpering sound as he had pushed his gargantuan organ into her. Not before she was well on her way to exploding in a massive orgasm did she start to give audible feedback, but when she did, it nearly blew out his ear-drums. Good thing her quarters had extra sound-proofing.

Of course it all came crashing down with her stupid 'experimentation' remark in the morning. He didn't believe her for a second that it was all just curiosity-induced experimentation. While one could have gotten that idea from her initial impassive feedback, she was way into it after a while and her shouting his name while the spasms of orgasm ravaged her was a clear give-away that he wasn't just some randomly selected test subject. She had wanted him, only to dismiss the sentiment a day later.

He called up the short message again he had gotten from Hoshi:

_Had a talk with T'Pol. I think I can help both of you. Meet me my in my quarters, 2000. We'll talk about it._

It didn't surprise him the least that it was Hoshi, who had spoken to T'Pol about it. But how had she known?

=/\=

_The evening before..._

Hoshi looked at T'Pol and thought she saw a distinct look of frustration and even guilt in her Vulcan friend. They had met for a girl talk probably a hundred times before, but today was different – she had 'summoned' T'Pol to get to the bottom of the problem.

“What's wrong T'Pol,” Hoshi asked. “I could see Trip was getting better with your help, but I haven't seen him as morose as today for quite some time. And you don't look too pleased either.”

“I have maneuvered myself into a situation I do not know how to get out of,” T'Pol admitted and began recalling the events of the evening before.

“You did what?” Hoshi exclaimed with a grin. “How was it?”

“Satisfactory,” T'Pol recalled somewhat impassively. “At approximately 23.5 centimeters his reproductive organ was of compatible size, although penetration was somewhat difficult as Vulcan males have a slightly smaller phallus.”

“Twenty-three!” Hoshi puffed with barely suppressed excitement. She felt her juices gushing in an instant before she directed her attention back on T'Pol.

“T'Pol this wasn't an experiment! How was it? How did it make you feel?”

“It was... exhilarating,” T'Pol admitted. “Ever since then I feel a strong urge to mount him even in improper settings. It took all my restraint not to ravish him over breakfast.”

Hoshi laughed out loud. “So what's the problem then?

“Your initial assessment that the event of last night were not an experiment is not entirely true – it was an experiment, although I had selected Trip for it, because I wanted him.”

“T'Pol!” Hoshi yelped scandalized. “You didn't tell him that, did you? Have you any idea how much you've hurt him?”

“I don't understand. He knows I have affection for him and he is an intelligent individual. I expected him to understand that I must explore human mating techniques before committing to a more intimate relationship. How am I to learn satisfying his sexual needs adequately in a life-long relationship?”

Hoshi groaned. “Have you told him that your ultimate goal is to be with him permanently?”

“Not yet. As I said, my exploration of human sexuality is not yet concluded. It would be a most grievous lack of respect to bind him in a life-long union, knowing that I could not cater for his needs.”

“So you hoped he'd teach you without any emotional attachment,” Hoshi said, hiding her eyes behind the palm of her hand. “Sometimes you're too analytical for your own good, T'Pol.”

T'Pol looked at her hoping for clarification.

“Sex is not always the same as sex, because liking someone is not the same as loving someone. You can have sex with someone you like, kiss after you're done and go separate ways. Especially unattached humans do that a lot. Malcolm, Major Hayes, Travis, Misha Rostov – they've all had their way with me and I like them all, but I'm not in love with them. I think I could start falling for Malcolm, but so far with all of them it's just having sex and we each sleep in our own cabins at night.”

“What Trip thought it was, was 'making love'. That's two people having sex, who love each other. And that isn't possible without an emotional attachment. Has he never told you how he feels about you?”

“Not in so many words,” T'Pol said. “I had hoped to conclude my research of human sexuality before formally committing to a relationship. I would expect total fidelity after such commitment and I had foreseen that I might meet with the requirement to conduct research with another partner – the captain or Dr. Phlox. Logic says that due to their higher age, both are more knowledgeable than Commander Tucker. I know that Denobulans are amendable to extra-marital mating.”

“Goodness, T'Pol,” Hoshi said – her eyes wide in astonishment. “Have you talked about it with him? You would break his heart. If he feels for you like I think he does, he could not bear the thought of you being with another man.”

“Which would mean I would have to enter such a relationship with incomplete knowledge.”

“Not necessarily,” Hoshi said and began outlining her plan for T'Pol.

=/\=

T'Pol shivered slightly. She knew that this was not only because her naked body was exposed to the cool air of her cabin. The fresh Trellium-D dose she had injected herself was marginally higher than usual. She knew that it was a foolish endeavor to continue injecting doses into her blood-stream, but her foolish experimentation had left her with an unexpected addiction to the substance,

She had slightly increased the dose to impede her instinctual control some more. If Hoshi's plan to aid her in exploration of human sexuality was to have any chance of success she would have to enable herself to be easily aroused, which was almost impossible for a healthy Vulcan without the benefit of a mating bond – or an intoxication drug, she added in her mind, determined to meet Dr. Phlox for help with breaking the habit. Once she would establish a bond with Trip, she wouldn't need any drugs that allowed her to access emotions like arousal and pleasure or suppress some inherent Vulcan inhibitions.

She immediately felt the effects of the substance as the sheer thought of feeling Trip's tongue on her nipples again made them erect immediately. Still shivering, she donned the garter belt that Hoshi had given her.

=/\=

Toweling his hair dry, Trip came out of the shower and went to select some attire for the evening. A pair of slacks and a blue T-Shirt would do. After he had corrected his hair, he left for Hoshi's quarters for whatever talk she had planned.

=/\=

He entered Hoshi's room after she had told him to do so and he stopped dead in his tracks. Hoshi wore a satin robe that looked exactly like the one T'Pol had dropped off her body two days ago and to his utter shock, Hoshi did now the same to reveal that she was stark naked except for a garter belt holding up a pair of long white satin stockings. Her cleanly shaven labia were swollen slightly and glistening wet. She seemed to have done a little warming up. Her little breasts were firm, perfectly shaped with erect nipples. She sent him a smoldering look.

“Errm, Hoshi,” he stammered, scanning her appearance from head to toe repeatedly. “You're really a damn sexy little thing and with that hot body of yours you could have any guy you want. Just not this one, I'm afraid. There is already someone else...”

She didn't look too shocked he thought, and he noticed that Hoshi made no attempt to put the robe back on.

“Do I know her?” she asked casually.

“Can't really say,” he evaded an answer. “It's sorta personal and I'm not even sure she knows what she wants herself.”

“Would that someone perhaps be me?” a husky voice asked from behind him. Whipping his head around he saw T'Pol sitting on a chair in the same all-revealing attire as Hoshi. She had her legs hanging over the armrests of the chair, lazily rubbing her clitoris with the index finger of her right hand. _Has she been taking masturbation lessons from Hoshi?_ The thought and some part of his an anatomy sprung to life.

“Mother of god,” he huffed and puffed, mentally berating himself for missing T'Pol's presence by being so transfixed on Hoshi's firm breasts and slender body. “Anyone care to tell me what this is about?” He asked while his massive erection threatened to rip the front of his pants open.

“Maybe we should free this poor prisoner first,” Hoshi purred and the zip of his pants was pulled down in a swift motion. She quickly pushed them down. Then she gently grabbed the waistband of his underpants. Both looked over to T'Pol and she gave her unspoken approval with a nod. Trip was not so sure about its viability however as she seemed already well beyond the point of caring and rubbed her pleasure knob with added fervor.

“Holy sh...,” Hoshi exclaimed, just about catching the expletive as she hoisted the waistband over his erect member. “Does Malcolm know you're carrying an unregistered weapon?”

Trip smiled with a pronounced blush, but also with relief that the treacherous organ was now out of the constrictive clothing.

“Sit down,” Hoshi ordered and Trip was torn between admiring Hoshi's absolutely perfect little breasts or staring at T'Pol, who diddled herself on the chair. T'Pol won the most inner fights of his. But his attention was firmly drawn back to Hoshi when the petite linguist wrapped her soft hand around his tool and started stroking slowly.

“Proceed,” T'Pol ordered between labored breaths.

“Since your and T'Pol's communication skills are so poor, who better is there to help than the ships communications officer,” she said, stimulating the head of his member by slowly circling her index finger over it. With her other fingers she slowly caressed the area beneath it.

“I think that you love T'Pol is pretty obvious. You've just refused me and you've been the first to do so ever since I had my cherry popped. The fact that I nonetheless have your monster-wood in my hand is, because T'Pol has asked and allowed me to have my way with you to observe us. She wants to learn all about human sex practices. Your permission pending, of course”

“So this whole drivel about experimenting was not a cruel joke? You really used me as a damn lab rat?” he asked, shooting T'Pol an angry look. Se blushed an even darker shade of green than she already was from the pleasure she kept giving herself.

A gentle kiss and a flick of a tongue on the head of his rod drew his attention back to Hoshi. “Today, I'm doing the talking, sweetheart. T'Pol is somewhat busy.”

“So much is obvious,” he answered with closed eyes, basking in the sound of T'Pol low guttural grunts from the background and the incredibly sensible handling of his pole by Hoshi. It was obvious that she was well versed in pleasuring the males of the species.

“Ok, Hosh, as long as T'Pol's OK with it, I'll do what you want.”

“T'Pol wants to be with you permanently as much as you do,” Hoshi explained all the while continuing her masterful hand-job. “But she is afraid that she'd be inadequate and having read some Vulcan texts, I know where she comes from, although she couldn't have communicated it in a more inept manner even if she had tried. Vulcan mating practices are somewhat simplistic.”

“That true?” Trip asked with an incredulous look at T'Pol. “You wanted to get better at doing me, before deciding to tell me you want a relationship?”

“Yes...,Trip,” T'Pol struggled to answer against increasingly heavy breaths. “Continue...”

Her answer was cut short when the final build-up to orgasm hit her. She let out a deep guttural wail as she stimulated her most sensitive spot with furious fervor.”

“Look at me Trip, Look at how much I want you,” she growled as her body started to spasm wildly. Even wilder than two nights ago.

Hoshi had thankfully retracted her hand, so he could rush over to T'Pol, cradling her as she came down from the massive onslaught of her first self-administered climax.

“Do I need to be concerned that this one was a lot wilder than the one I gave her?” he asked Hoshi, who had watched the Scene with interest.

“You both have to learn,” he heard her answer cryptically.

“Let me guess. She just passed masturbation 101,” he remarked drily, gently kneading T'Pol's right breast after she had taken his hand and directed it to the soft tissue. He slowly circled his index finger over her areola, eliciting hums of contentment from her.

“It was a double exam,” Hoshi said with a giggle and he saw her spread her labia for him in a naughty manner. “It was also lesson one of 'putting on a show for hubby'.”

“I'd say that's a _magna cum laude_ for that one,” Trip said with a grin and felt how T'Pol grabbed his still raging hard-on to put the recently observed new techniques to practice.

“Maybe you should continue the lesson with Hoshi,” she suggested in a husky voice and a gentle kiss on the head of his tool. “There is still a lot to learn.”

“We'll continue where you are,” Hoshi said. “Stand with the back against the wall.”

He did so. His member hadn't even tried to go flaccid, when the top of his rod was engulfed by Hoshi's mouth. She gently bobbed hear head up and down, gently circling her tongue around his head when pulling back, while stimulating the sensitive underside of his pole when she sucked it in.

“God Hoshi, you're good at this,” he groaned as his senses began to swim. He heard a distinctive beep from a PADD and he realized that T'Pol was filming this!”

“Fank you,” she acknowledged with his baton still in her mouth.

As if on cue, Hoshi opened her mouth, but continued her ministration. Trip surmised it was to show T'Pol the necessary tongue work. Shortly after she closed her lips tightly around his tool again and after a few more bops released his pulsing member and startled to play with his balls in her hand.

“There is something else,” Hoshi said, “But I need your promise that even if you refuse, none of this will reach the captain – or anyone else for that matter.”

“Hm, must be a big one,” Trip said, while Hoshi returned to sucking him off gently for a few seconds.

“It is,” she admitted, returning to fondling his testicles in absence of his penis in her mouth. “I'm running a sex club on the ship and T'Pol is curious about it.”

“Sex club?” he asked in visible shock.

“Trip, we are in hostile space. Every day could be our last and we would've been celibate for year by now if it wasn't for seven others and me to decide we meet for some steamy hot sex three times a week. Who knows how much we'll get. We could die tomorrow.”

“Who's the others?” he asked. “I promise not to tell the captain.”

Instead of answering directly, she returned to fellating him for a while.

“I won't tell you if you decide to decline. I have private lives to protect.”

With that she went back to the “job” at hand and rendered herself unable to speak.

He looked over at T'Pol. She had returned to pleasuring herself, this time however with a sizable dildo, no doubt to get used to his size.

“I am willing to try,” she grunted and continued to piston the rubber toy in and out of herself with enthusiasm. “But if you are distressed by me being with a different partner – even without emotional attachment – we shall not do so.”

He thought about it, while Hoshi struggled to get more and more of his length into her troat, all the time eagerly watched by an increasingly feverish T'Pol.

“Ok,” he proclaimed. ”I'm game for T'Pol's sake as long as there is a strict 'join what you want, but you don't have to' policy in that club 'o yours.”

“Sat goef wifout faying,” Hoshi 'said' with his pole still buried in her mouth. The vibration of her speech stimulated his already hypersensitive organ close to the boiling point.”

“I'm close Hosh,” he pressed through clenched teeth.

“I waf womdering how long dimmer fakef,” she mumbled, slobbering all over his pole. That did it.

“Gawwd,” he yelled in a frenzy of ecstasy as Hoshi stopped bobbing when he shot his load into her mouth.

  
  



	2. Show and tell

Hoshi coughed slightly as she gulped down the last drops of Trip's load.

“Now I **really** want you in our club. Anna's just gonna love that behemoth,” she said, licking off the last remnants of 'dinner', keeping him hard and clean in the process. On the nearby chair T'Pol started whimpering with pleasure as the humming noise announced that she had turned on the vibration and slowly moved the tip of the monstrous device over the upper part of her pubic area – where both human and Vulcan females hid the pleasure spot.

“Watch me, Trip,” she begged and spread her legs even more. “Watch me pleasure myself for you.”

“I have a pretty good idea, who enjoys it, too,” Trip mumbled and absently fondled Hoshi's left breast from behind, while his other hand worked on the ensign's knob. “But damn, that's the hottest thing I've seen in my life.”

Hoshi stood in front of him, her back snuggled into his muscular chest. She had her head thrown back, resting on his shoulder and nibbled on his earlobe.

“Finger my naughty pussy, while you watch T'Pol,” she whispered. “Make me ready for that monster of yours.”

“I never thought you'd be the kind to talk dirty Hosh,” he whispered back. “God you are horny.”

They were interrupted by T'Pol screaming out another almighty orgasm.

“You better do something about my horniness, stud,” she challenged him with a whisper, while T'Pol was still whimpering in the aftershocks of another massive orgasm.

“What do you propose,” Trip challenged her in a whisper, while exchanging loving glances with T'Pol. The Vulcan made a motion directing him to work more intensively on Hoshi's Vagina.

“I want you in all holes by the end of the day,” Hoshi growled, aroused by his gentle ministration to her clitoris. “and there are still two unaccounted for.”

“Turn around!” he ordered loudly and positioned Hoshi against the wall. He spread her legs, while she steadied herself using her hands against the wall.

“Fuck me Trip,” Hoshi demanded. “make me beg for mercy with that rod of yours.”

After exchanging a questioning glance with T'Pol and receiving an encouraging motion, he positioned his member at her drenched opening and started to push.”

“God, you're huge!” Hoshi wailed as he entered her from behind. “Give me more Trip, don't stop.”

“I'm going slow, Hosh, tell me when to stop,” he instructed as he continued easing his rod into her tight vagina.

“Don't stop, just go slow,” she demanded in ecstasy . “God, what a monster. Stretch me Trip! Split me in half!”

“Only if you tell me, who's in that club,” he demanded with a growl and continued pushing. “Spill the beans Hoshi and I'll fuck you something fierce. Tell me!”

“More,” Hoshi begged and he licked along her spine while she received the full length of his member.

“Names, Hoshi,” he demanded again and started pinching her nipples. While slowly pulling back.

“Uff, Malcolm and Travis, fuck me harder,” she informed and demanded at the same time.

He pushed back forcefully into her overstretched opening, eliciting an ecstatic wail from her.

“Major Hayes and Misha Rostov,” she grunted as he buried the full length of his pole in her.

“God, Hoshi, are you tight,” he groaned while slowly starting to piston in and out of her. “You sure I'm not hurting you?”

“Anna Hess and Liz Cutler,” she continued to list names, ignoring his question while their bodies emitted slapping noises when their hips crashed into one another. ”Faster Trip, I need it faster.”

He upped the tempo and settled into a rhythm, now that Hoshi's tight opening had adapted to the invading body part. She squealed and grunted her delight.

“One missing,” Trip grunted as he continued to serve her desires.

“Ensign Kumarova,” she answered between yelps. “We have four of each sex. You'd be the fifth. Damn! Faster Trip, this is so good!”

Trip upped the tempo some more, breathing heavily from the exertion.

“That's sure is a better way to work out than the gym,” he groaned. “You're a piece of work Hoshi.”

“Play with my little titties,” she demanded and he had the distinct feeling it had more to do with 'telling him what you want 101' than a real need for simulation – not when her most sensitive part was stretched apart as far as it was.

“Happy t' oblige ma'am,” he drawled and cupped her breasts gently. Her nipples were so hard she could have pierced a bulkhead with them. He gently pinched her rock-hard knobs. “Scream for me Hosh,” he said as he slapped his pelvic against her firm derriere with added force. She duly obliged.

As he kept pumping in and out of the diminutive Ensign, he noticed she wouldn't hold out any longer. Hoshi's blowjob had taken the edge off him, but she had been increasingly aroused all the time. She was gushing so badly, her juices started dripping on the floor, leaving a tiny puddle between them.

“You have not warned me, how arousing it is to observe a coupling,” T'Pol commented from the sidelines, going at her badly swollen pleasure spot for a third time. “I feel an urge to climax again.”

“No cap on how often you can cum, darlin',” Trip drawled, without reducing his hip movements that caused Hoshi to grunt and yelp incoherently. “Why don't ya come over and help me finish off this horny little Ensign here.”

“Oh, yes, please,” Hoshi begged as he slapped into her with every thrust.

He withdrew his swollen member from her vagina, eliciting a whimpering protest. Instead he squatted down in front of her, starting to twirl his tongue around her clitoris. Her labia still gaping open from the recent mammoth intrusion, it was completely exposed. Hoshi screamed in delight.

“Your turn ma'am,” he instructed a heavily breathing T'Pol to continue. She ducked eagerly below Hoshi's spread legs and continued the practice while ferociously rubbing her own pleasure spot with her right hand. Both women whimpered and groaned in pleasure.

Trip returned with a tub of lube that Hoshi had placed so obviously, not even a blind man would have missed it. The fact that it was half empty told him that Hoshi had let in visitors through the rear entrance before. He hoped she was prepared for the stretching that awaited her. Gently he lubed up her behind, coating the inside walls too by sticking a lube coated finger up her puckering orifice.

“Oh god, yes,” Hoshi pleaded, fairly out of it by now. “Stick that monster up my ass.”

Slowly he positioned the head of his member at her slick rear entrance and started pushing in a speed that was best described as 'glacial'.

“God you're tight, honey,” he groaned as he continued venturing forward.

Hoshi screamed and cried in a mixture of delight, pain and ecstasy. While he thought that such a monstrous intrusion could not be pleasurable - at least at first – T'Pol's gentle ministrations seemed to overshadow the discomfort, as Hoshi continued to stuff her pubic area into T'Pol's face.

After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, Trip had buried his shaft completely in Hoshi's anus.

“Get used to it for a while, Hosh,” he instructed. His voice was met with a shiver that ran through her body.

“I've never felt this full in my life,” Hoshi said between sobs. “Start moving slowly,” she instructed. Very tenderly he withdrew until the head of his rod pressed against the inside of her sphincter. Equally slowly he pushed it back in again among grunts from both himself and Hoshi. He repeated the routine a couple of times.

“I think I've managed,” Hoshi groaned. “Go faster.”

He bowed over until he could grab one breast of hers with the left hand, while the right one cupped one of T'Pol's breasts. He gently kneaded them while increasing his thrusts into Hoshi's butt.

“That's it stud,” Hoshi swore. “Fuck my ass until I scream, Fuck my ass, Trip!”

Hit by additional arousal stemming from her dirty talk, he started to pound her rectum in earnest while T'Pol ate Hoshi's pussy with fervor. Trip was now beyond the point of caring. He was caught in a frenzy of primal lust.

He hoisted Hoshi up, keeping himself deeply buried in her rear-end, until he was standing, holding her petite frame up by her legs..

“Do yourself with that dildo for me, darlin',” he said to T'Pol. She duly crawled over to grab the device.

“Ride it like you mean it, Hosh,” he growled in a naughty frenzy. “Let me hear you squeal like a piggy.”

Duly obliging, Hoshi raised and lowered herself on his rod with his help, squealing and groaning in delight. She didn't show much signs of coherence anymore. To his utter surprise T'Pol dunked the Dildo in Hoshi's lube and started pushing it into her anus.

“Stimulate the front, too,” Trip managed to advise her, barely able to contain the primal lust he felt at having one female impaled on his tool and a second one giving him a naughty peep show.

T'Pol followed his instruction and rubbed her clitoris, while shoving the rubber substitute into her intestines.

All three of them were by now pretty much out of it. Hoshi had lost coherence quite a while ago, making noises that wouldn't be out of place at a farm, while riding his mammoth rod in earnest. How such a petite woman could take such a monster was beyond his understanding.

T'Pol meanwhile had obviously found out that the Vulcan rectum was more sensitive than initially expected as she pounded her rear end with the rubber dildo furiously, while playing the song of her people one handed on her pleasure knob.

She held the device in an upright position on the ground, riding it, like she saw Hoshi do with the natural original.

“Look at me Trip, does that arouse you? Look at me baring myself for you,” she hissed, spreading her labia with her left hand, while anally riding the toy she held up with her right hand. Her plump breasts bounced up and down with the exercise, her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy. Trip couldn't hold out any longer.

“MY GOD, T'POL,” he screamed and emptied himself into Hoshi's bowels.

He heard the women follow soon after, before the world around him went black.

=/\=

T'Pol woke up, possessively wrapped around Trip's naked form. On the other side of him she saw Hoshi, sleeping with a hand on his chest, otherwise not seeking contact. She could feel several parts of her body very acutely – most prominently her rectum. Her clumsy attempt at copying Hoshi's reception of a male sexual organ in her rectum had left her with the respective body part being sore, but she also remembered the euphoria of doing something exceedingly unseemly, solely for the pleasure of her desired mate. That he had called out her name while ejaculating inside Ensign Sato filled her with a primal satisfaction. Her exploration of human sexuality did indeed progress well. Soon she would be able to shake the need for Trellium-D and bask in the security of spending the rest of his biological life in an exclusive relationship with Trip. She grabbed the blanket off Hoshi's bunk and draped it over their naked forms.

=/\=

Trip woke up to a wet sensation engulfing a lower region – had he wet the bed? Looking down he saw a Vulcan head bobbing up and down on his morning wood, expertly copying Hoshi's example.

“God almighty, T'Pol,” he groaned. “What a way to wake up!” A gentle brush through his sparse pubic hair was the only answer as she continued her ministrations. Soon he was close.

“Close, T'Pol,” he warned moments before he exploded into her mouth.

She swallowed his load before licking and sucking him clean as she had learned from observing her human friend.

“And?” Hoshi asked, lying naked on his other side, idly brushing though his chest chair.

“The taste leaves something to be desired,” T'Pol admitted. “But his pleasure and contentment I feel through touch-telepatic contact makes up for it.”

“Man, I would never have thought you were that kinky,” Trip told Hoshi, still glowing from the glorious early morning surprise.

“You haven't seen me kinky yet, she answered with a grin. Now that you join our club I can finally try my 'butterfly sandwich'.

“Do I want to know what it is?” Trip asked with a chuckle, while T'Pol idly stroked his member.

“One in each hole, the other two with my hands,” she explained naughtily and crawled towards T'Pol. “Let's see if this goof has another round in his barrel”

With that the women took turns sucking him off while fondling each other, while Trip tried to wrap his brain around what Hoshi had just confessed. She swallowed his load this time.

=/\=

“Hoshi, you have a minute?” Trip asked as he met her on the way back from the galley.

“Sure Trip,” she smiled.

“What happened last night, um...,”

“Yes?” she urged.

“C'min here,” he said and dragged her into his cabin.

“Well let me start saying this,” he began. “I think you're sexy as hell and I'd be lying when saying I didn't enjoy fuckin' yer brains out, but you need to understand. If it wasn't for T'Pol's sake, it wouldn't have happened.”

“I know Trip,” she said. “And while we are being honest. I won't lie about the fact that I'll use every of the few opportunities that remain to have that huge dong of yours do things to my body that nature did not intend. T'Pol knows that and she agreed. But our club has a strict rule – if two members enter a formal relationship, they may still attend and watch for instance, but the partners are off-limits to the others unless given clear permission. Anna and Misha are in a committed relationship, but they both have fetishes the other doesn't like. Anna likes it up the butt, but Misha thinks it is gross. He meanwhile likes to have his nipples licked and likes drunk sex, which Anna thinks is ridiculous. So they live out their fantasy in the club. But only when given explicit permission by both.”

“That's a weird fetish,” Trip agreed. “So y'all get drunk to cater for Rostov's wishes?”

“Only one of us,” she said and made a less than pleased face expression. “We take turns and next time it's mine.”

“Didn't you say you have a 'join if you want, but don't have to' policy?”

“We have. Liz Cutler doesn't take turns, so it's just me and Kumarova. I don't necessarily dislike getting wasted. It's the morning after I hate.”

“I still have a lot of headache hypos lying around from the time Phlox tried to drug me up,” Trip said. “Maybe that'll help.”

“You're a sweetheart,” she said and kissed him, waking up a sizable body part.

“T'Pol's agreement didn't by any chance include me being allowed to feel up your tits, did it?” he whispered in her ear. “God they're so firm.”

“In fact it did,” Hoshi said, baring her upper body. “She asked me to 'cater for your needs' because she has to stay on the planet tonight. Decon protocols and all.”

“You got to be kidding me,” he groaned in frustration.

“No,” she said, placing one of his hands on her right breast. “Tell me about your kinky dreams, Trip. If we want T'Pol to find out about human sexuality, she needs to see what you like.”

“Well, packing 'em out right in my face is a good start, but the thing I'm really into...um...y'know...I like blindfolds.”

“Like those?” Hoshi asked and blinded herself by rolling up the table cloth and tying it around her head.

“Jeez, Hoshi,” he said, his member throbbing with excitement.

Her hands roamed around in search of him until she had grabbed his throbbing pole.

She slowly grabbed him and started stroking him with an occasional lick on the head of his tool.

“I think you have a thing for submissive women,” she said, “You like to be in control. Do you want to give me a command master?”

“Suck me dry Hoshi,” he said.

She clumsily felt around before taking his penis in her mouth.

After she had sucked him for quite a while with him administrating a gentle breast groping, he growled: “Let me see you find that lube, else I'm going to have your ass without it.”

Hoshi started staggering around his quarters helplessly feeling her surroundings until she remembered where she was.

“We are in your quarters,” she said, 'looking' somewhere. “Until you've been fucking Malcolm, there is no lube here.”

“Very logical,” Trip said. “But the prospect of having your ass filled made you wet enough, so come back over here and gimme that ass o' yours.”

Hoshi waddled back, her arms stretched out to catch anything solid to find a direction. She bumped into him and grabbed his erect pole.

“Found it,” she announced triumphantly and started to rub her gushing vagina against it to lube it. “Now fuck me good, stud,” she demanded, still blindfolded, while she impaled her anus on his ready member.

“God Hosh, this is so amazing,” he groaned when he started pounding her rear end.

“You haven't seen half of it stud,” she shot back in a high pitched voice. “I expect you and T'Pol for further lessons tomorrow.”

With that she drove his throbbing meat further into her bowels.


	3. Your Command, Master

Trip's mind swam as he sat in his office. If the knowing grin of Anna Hess was anything to go by, Hoshi had informed the others about the addition to their club. The first meeting was scheduled the day after tomorrow.

Who would have thought that Hoshi had such a kinky streak on her. T'Pol however was an eager pupil. In the morning – they had returned from the planet in the night – she had come to his cabin to get 'an early breakfast' as she described her waking him up with a blowjob. Her 'exploration' remark had hurt him, but now he was happy about T'Pol's willingness to learn, as frankly their first encounter a few days ago had been a bit on the bland side.

The rage about Lizzie's death still simmered in his mind, but it was for now countered by a layer of lust as he thought about what would come next in Hoshi's 'education plan'. She had scheduled another meeting for the evening and both she and T'Pol had been rather secretive about it. While he didn't like to be kept out of the loop, the fact that Hoshi and T'Pol had been colluding meant that she was OK with whatever was planned. He enjoyed the 'let's try everything' approach, but not hurting T'Pol was still his main priority.

=/\=

Anna watched Trip leave Engineering with a tingly feeling in her stomach. The thought of having her way with _Enterprise_ 's most sought after catch was making her very horny and her nipples started to harden.

"You better dive into the office _krassaviza_ ," Rostov whispered in her ear. "Your nipples can be seen from the bridge."

=/\=

Trip entered the override code to Hoshi's quarters after checking that nobody was around to see it. Since her quarters were locked, he had no doubt the two ladies were waiting for him – ready to go.

He was not disappointed. Both Hoshi and T'Pol sat side by side stark naked, wet and blindfolded.

When none of them reacted to his entry, he said: “Looks like today's topic is role play, isn't it.”

“It is indeed, master,” T'Pol replied. “Please command us.”

“Jeez, you two certainly know how to make my day,” Trip said and got an idea. “Since you two seemed to be enjoying each other when you sucked me off; How about warming T'Pol up a bit for me, Hoshi.”

“As you wish, master,” she said and roamed around with her hands until she found T'Pol's plump breasts. She started to massage them gently and sucked in one of her nipples. Gently nibbling away at T'Pol's nipples Hoshi slid a hand down along T'Pol's torso to find the pleasurable bit and started stimulating T'Pol's clitoris with gentle movements – much to the satisfaction of the Vulcan, if her groaning was anything to go by.

Trip watched the spectacle with interest as he undressed slowly. His manhood was at full attention already, but he was determined to let them have a go at first. He sat down in a chair, slowly stroking his rod to watch the spectacle.

Hoshi let go of T'Pol's nipple, causing her to protest with a yelp. The petite linguist kissed her way down T'Pol's taut rump all the while pushing T'Pol gently on her back. She was now lying flat on her back, her legs spread wide and hanging over the edge of the bed. In absence of any visual input Hoshi used the tip of her tongue to delicately feel her way around T'Pol's nether regions, a strategy that sent shivers of delight through the Vulcan's body. She was breathing heavily and let out deep guttural groans.

“Sit back, Hoshi,” Trip ordered.

“Yes, master, “ Hoshi acknowledged, letting go of T'Pols vagina and sat back waiting for new instructions.

Trip went to the scene of the action, his pole dangling from side to side. He gently grabbed T'Pol's legs, sending shivers of anticipation through her. Her legs rested over the side of the bed, but he turned her around, so that her legs now hung over the foot end of the bed and her body came to rest on the edge of Hoshi's bunk.

“Proceed,” he allowed her and Hoshi carefully assessed the new situation with her hands. When she found T'Pol's erect nipples, she started to suck them. Trip ran his finger along the soaked length of Hoshi's labia and and pushed it in.

“Want me to fill that, honey?” he asked in a randy mood.

“Oh yes, master,” Hoshi pleaded.

“Then make T'Pol cum for me,” he demanded, earning him another 'Yes, master' and added enthusiasm in pleasing the squirming Vulcan.

“Meal on wheels,” Trip proclaimed and knelt down in front of the bunk, so that the tip of his tool touched T'Pol's cheek. She rolled her head to the side and missed two times, but in the third attempt her lips managed to capture his manhood and she started to suck it in eagerly.

Hoshi meanwhile had managed to feel her way to the foot end and eagerly ate T'Pol's pussy. The groans it elicited from the Vulcan added to the stimulation of Trip's organ.

“Sweet Jesus, T'Pol; Hoshi has taught you well,” he groaned as his senses became mushy with the delicate stimulation. “Think she earned a reward?”

T'Pol nodded her head, not letting go of the task at hand, eagerly bobbing her head to swallow as much of his length as possible.

Trip didn't remember ever feeling such a primal lust. “Do you think I should fill her ass with this?” he asked.

“Yef mafter,” came the muffled reply. Her bobbing became more and more frantic as Hoshi brought her nearer to the climax.

Hoshi, sensing that T'Pol was close, soaked her finger in her own juices and pushed it into T'Pol's anus. The Vulcan released a deep moan and the vibration on Trip's organ brought him close to climax.

“Nearly there, darlin',” Trip groaned through clenched teeth and T'Pol increased her tongue movements around his swollen head. Meanwhile Hoshi finished the job as T'Pol came violently. Trip had a moment of panic that she might bite him, but T'Pol released his member before screaming out her delight.

Still shivering from the orgasm, her mouth sought its target again and she continued to stimulate him until he exploded down her throat.

Trip sat back on the floor, pulling himself out of T'Pol's eager mouth.

“Hoshi, you little minx. You did well. Come here and clean me up.”

The slender woman came crawling on all four and when her roaming hands had found his rod, she eagerly sucked him in, cleaning his head with her tongue.

“Since you're such a kinky little beast and obviously know your way around women as well, I bet you have a strap-on somewhere,” he said, while gently cupping Hoshi's breasts.

“Yef mafter.”

“Why don't you fetch it, honey,” he ordered.

Hoshi got up and carefully stumbled across the room until she bumped into the wall. Feeling her way along, she reached the cabinet and opened a drawer, fumbling around with it's contests until her hands had found the desired object. She slowly stumbled back, coming to a halt when her searching hands had found Trip's head.

“You don't go for the small ones, do you,” Trip said with a chuckle and inspected the toy. It had the straps to tie it to a woman's body and the business end of it wasn't much smaller than himself. On the opposite side was a second, smaller dildo, obviously for the benefit of the user.

“It is reversible, master,” she explained.

Trip carefully shoved the smaller dildo into Hoshi's wet opening, causing her to yelp. He tied the straps behind her and gave her a kiss on the butt-cheek.

Hoshi stood in the middle of the room, the big rubber strap-on poking out.

Trip hoisted up T'Pol and directed her to bend over, with her hands on the bunk to steady her. Then he directed Hoshi to her until the little asian could feel her way around T'Pol's rear end.

“How about you give T'Pol a good time?”

“Yes, Master.”

Hoshi felt around T'Pol's pubic area to find the opening, causing the Vulcan to whimper in anticipation. When she had found the passage, she started to impale her with the rubber toy. T'Pol let out a deep moan.

Hoshi started to push in and out slowly and T'Pol rocked back and forth with the rhythm.

“Don't forget her tits,” Trip ordered and Hoshi bent over to grab and stimulate T'Pol's breasts. The reaction was instantaneous as she started to groan and moan louder.

“Wish I had a pair of those,” Hoshi groaned as she kept pumping in and out of T'Pol.

“Last time I checked, you had,” Trip encouraged her and to emphasize it, he grabbed her breasts from behind. “They're perfect Hoshi.”

“I concur,” T'Pol managed to squeeze out between her moans.

He kept up his gentle stimulation of Hoshi's rock-hard nipples, his raging hard-on wedged in the crack of her derriere.

“You promised to do my butt, master,” Hoshi whimpered and upped the tempo, now rocking in and out of T'Pol's pleasure spot in earnest. The Vulcan was too far gone to register much of her surroundings and was grunting madly, lost in the lustful activity.

“I will, honey, but first you finish T'Pol off for me.”

“ _Harder_ ,” T'Pol demanded in Vulcan and Trip shelved the word for later use. Hoshi soaked her thumb on T'Pol's drenched labia and pushed it into her friends rear entrance. The reaction to the added stimulation came in the form of a deep guttural wail as T'Pol neared release.

“Fuck 'er like you want me to fuck your ass,” Trip swore. “Go on Hosh!”

“Yes master,” the blindfolded girl pressed through clenched teeth and drilled the toy into her friend with enthusiasm. Crying out his name, T'Pol collapsed on the bunk trembling wildly as she was overtaken by a massive climax.

“God that was hot,” Trip said, while keeping up his massage of Hoshi's breasts.

He let go of Hoshi and walked to the bunk with a heavily breathing T'Pol lying on it. He gently hosted her up and positioned her in the middle of Hoshi's bunk.

“You ready to help me give Hoshi her reward?” he asked while gently kneading her right breast.

“I believe it is time to do so, beloved,” she answered through labored breath and her hand searched around for his manhood. When she found it, she she gently stroked his member, running her index finger around his tool's head.

He twitched at her appellation and let her stroke his member for a while before returning to Hoshi. He undid the straps and slowly pulled the inside dildo out of Hoshi's drenched vagina. She whimpered silently.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered in T'Pol's direction and she complied eagerly. He slowly pushed the device into her opening, eliciting a groan at the stimulation of her sensitive opening. T'Pol raised her hips after being told to and he tied up the straps. T'Pol was now lying on her back with an enormous rubber penis sticking up.

“Time to mount your steed, Hoshi,” he ordered and the shivering ensign started tapping about on the bunk until she found T'Pol's body. When her hands found the gigantic toy, she saddled up and lowered herself on it.

“God yes,” Hoshi enthused as she slowly slid down, more and more of the black device disappearing into her body. T'Pol's hands roamed her torso until she found Hoshi's breasts. She slowly started to massage them, causing her partner to yelp out her pleasure.

“Now ride it Hoshi,” Trip commanded, stroking his length with a lube coated hand. “let me see you reap your reward.”

“Oh god, yes master,” she whined and started to ride the toy in earnest while T'Pol kept stimulating her breasts.

“Well, time for a second helping,” Trip said and positioned his well lubed member at her second opening. Hoshi stopped her riding motion to give him easier access.

“Push it in me master,” she begged, swearing in a lustful frenzy. “Fill me up with your giant dick. Fuck my ass.”

“Happy to oblige, honey,” he grunted and invaded her puckering rear gate with a slow but steady motion.

“Oh my god,” she wailed, having two monsters invading her petite body. “Fuck me both of you, please fuck me.”

Trip and T'Pol duly obliged, pumping in and out of her while Hoshi lost all sense of realism, howling and groaning in delight, encouraging them to go harder in unprintable terms.

Hoshi's tongue found T'Pol's plump lips and she planted a searing kiss on the Vulcan, who kept slamming her hips into Hoshi, driving the synthetic organ deeper into her vagina, while Trip ravaged her rear entrance. T'Pol eagerly returned the gesture, tongues wrestling in a lust-filled ecstasy. Both women had their hands on each others breasts, stimulating each other further.

Hoshi's shrill wail meant that she was close to release and moments later she collapsed in a whimpering pile between them. Trip, having been close to climax himself unloaded in her intestines when the spasms of orgasm clenched down on his organ.

=/\=

Trip had a sense of deja-vu, when he woke up in his quarters to a wet sensation engulfing his manhood, but this time it wasn't T'Pol waking him up with a blowjob – it was T'Pol smearing lube all over his length. Affording him a dead-pan “Good morning, beloved” she positioned his tool at her rear entrance and slowly lowered herself onto it.

“Tell me what this is about?” he asked.

“It is a most stimulating experience,” T'Pol squeezed out amid groans. “You did not give me the option to try the activity yet, so I borrowed some of the cream from Hoshi and took the initiative.”

“How about just tellin' me darlin' he said and started stimulating her clitoris with his thumb.”

“How much more obvious can it get than this,” T'Pol shot back and continued to lower and raise herself along his length.

“Not much,” he agreed. “Damn darlin' you have no idea how hot this is.”

“I have a fairly good idea beloved,” she said while ramming his rod into her bowels. “I planned this as a surprise for you without Hoshi to detract your attention.”

“Hoshi bothering you?” he asked worried, while being transfixed on her body bouncing up and down.

“Not the least,” she said before letting out a low guttural moan. “I will... in fact miss getting intimate with her.”

Trip looked at her blankly and despite being fairly far gone, T'Pol caught it.

“I... start to understand... the distinction... between having sex... and making love,” she confessed, while she rode his pole in a steady rhythm. “With Hoshi it is just sex... and while pleasurable... it is not the same as being alone with you... beloved.”

“But good enough that you wish to repeat the experience,” he answered, gently massaging her pleasure spot.

“Yes,” she admitted. “We can talk...about it later... now would you stimulate me harder beloved?”

Having been made horny by her continuous use of the appellation he grabbed T'Pol and hoisted her off his organ to a whimpering protest. He put her face down on his bunk and re-entered her anus and went to town. T'Pol feverishly rubbed her clitoris, while he worked on her breasts.

“Yes beloved, make love to me,” T'Pol demanded and Trip was lost in a madness of delight as he kept pumping in and out of her.

“Close darlin'.” he groaned.

“Climax with me, beloved,” she pleaded before screaming out her orgasm and Trip filled her bowels with an almighty cry. “I LOVE YOU, T'POL”

=/\=

“Have you recovered,” T'Pol asked when they woke up after their bout of love-making in his bunk. She slowly directed his hand to her right breast. He dutifully started to massage it.

“I have,” he said. “T'Pol, you really don't have to compete with Hoshi about who is the kinkiest. Even if we only do the missionary program, I will always love only you.”

“I know, beloved,” she said and started to stroke his tool under the sheets. “If I would not find the activity agreeable I would not have initiated it.”

“You also like it up the rear-end?” he asked.

“Vulcan anatomy is different,” she said. “If performed at the right angle, anal penetration can stimulate nerve endings that are unreachable by the vaginal procedure.”

“And your people have just missed that little detail for a couple hundred years?”

“Obviously,” T'Pol explained. “How many other Vulcans have allowed a human to mate with their desired partner? I would never have gotten the idea to try it, before I saw that Hoshi found it obviously pleasurable. The amount of cream already used leads me to conclude that she practices it frequently. However I believe that I am not the only Vulcan practicing anal intercourse. Someone else must have applied the logic that it is also a most effective measure against conceiving, without having to use medication.”

“That bothering you? I mean, going against Vulcan customs?”

“I already violated Vulcan customs, when I decided to take a human mate. Vulcan custom also prescribes that mating is strictly for the purpose of procreation, while I think it is a most effective measure of stress relief. I once thought it only concerned humans. I have learned it works on Vulcans as well. In fact I discovered an urge to engage in it for no other reason than to have close contact with you.”

“Speaking of stress,” he said. “You're really making me horny with that handjob of yours.”

“Then I shall provide relief,” she said with a raised eyebrow, positioning the tip of his organ at the opening of her vagina, lowering herself onto it.

“I think we've opened the floodgates on you,” he said with a chuckle.

“Indeed,” she said and proceeded to ride herself and him to another climax.


	4. Ménage à trois

Trip patiently waited for the young ensign to pass, directing a laser scanner at a conduit near Hoshi's quarters. Once the young officer was out of earshot, he quickly entered the override code Hoshi had given him and slipped into her quarters. As the door closed and he locked it again, he realized how good an idea it was to not open the door with anyone within earshot.

To his amazement he found Hoshi hunched over T'Pol, the strap-on tool buried deeply in the Vulcan's vagina. T'Pol had assumed a doggy style position with Hoshi doing her from behind, vigorously kneading T'Pol's breasts while pumping in and out of her.

He slowly undressed, while the two women were too focused on each other to notice his entrance.

“Harder, Hoshi, stimulate me harder,” T'Pol pleaded and Trip had to force himself not to laugh out loud. T'Pol's attempts to imitate Hoshi's dirty talk were just too hilarious. Once he had stripped down, he sat down on Hoshi's desk chair, slowly stroking his erect member and enjoyed the spectacle. After her hint this morning he had gotten the idea that T'Pol might have a bit more than just friendly feelings for Hoshi, but now the proof was unfolding before his eyes – and it was unbelievably hot.

“Circle the areolae, honey,” he commented casually. “She really likes that.”

He saw Hoshi reach around and twirl her fingers around T'Pol's rock-hard nipples and the Vulcan reacted with an enthusiastic moan, bucking her hips. Trip tried hard not to laugh. Hoshi hadn't even noticed that the idea was not her own.

“Touch my breasts, Hoshi, touch me,” T'Pol begged while Hoshi upped the tempo some more, tenderly running her tongue up and down T'Pol's spinal ridge.

“So close,” Hoshi groaned as the inside dildo pounded her own vagina with every thrust. A few moments later both women cried out and collapsed in a quivering pile on top of each other.

Trip waited for them to cool down. Both of them were caressing each others breasts, kissing with verve as they recovered from the climax.

“Y'know sweethearts, we're gonna need quite some bunk to host all three of us,” he addressed them, continuing to stroke himself. “That was the hottest thing I've ever seen.”

Both women scrambled to their knees, looking at him in shock.

“You saw...” T'Pol started, but got stuck.

“That Hoshi just fucked your brains out?” he asked. “Yeah I sort of saw that and it made me really hard. That you two are into each other was pretty obvious from the start. The question is if I am still a factor in this.”

“Of course you are, beloved,” T'Pol said. “You were always.”

“And you Hoshi?” he asked.

“I love you Trip, and I love T'Pol,” was the simple answer.

“I love you both, too. And I'm happy that I don't have to suppress one half of it. But how's that gonna go down with Vulcan customs, T'Pol.”

“Fuck Vulcan customs,” T'Pol swore.

Trip and Hoshi laughed.

“But that's the end of your club presence,” Trip told Hoshi. “We've just declared a relationship.”

“Oh, I couldn't be happier to lose a club membership,” she said and planted a wet one on T'Pol before rushing over to him and doing the same.

“Ok, now that you've made me so horny, anyone up to help me with that?” he asked.

Both women competed for his member, but Hoshi had the advantage eagerly taking him in her mouth.

=/\=

_several weeks later_

“I can't believe she did that?” Hoshi forced out between sobs. “Was all of this just an illusion, Trip?”

“We can't really judge her honey, can we?” he said, hugging her close. “We don't have to repress our emotions. We can't really know what drove her.”

Just hours before T'Pol had come clean about her drug habit and they had all gone to Phlox, explaining their unique situation. In addition to losing the Captain, they were now down one First officer, too. Thank goodness Major Hayes had spoiled a high-jacking attempt on Hoshi and he hugged the helplessly crying girl a little closer as the thought hit him – the Major had paid for it with his life.

The door opened and Dr. Phlox indicated them to enter.

“I have sedated her,” he explained. “The toxins will be flushed from her body by the morning.”

“Should we be prepared for a nasty surprise?” Trip asked.

“If you refer to a personality change, I cannot know,” Phlox admitted. “But it is my belief that she engaged in drug abuse to be close to you. The feelings are most likely there regardless. The question will be if she acts on them.”

“Lasting damage?” Trip inquired, trying hard not to cry.

“Her emotional control will never be the same again,” Phlox assessed. “The emotions she wanted to access by her drug abuse will most likely be with her for the rest of her life. She will need your help.”

“Dangerous?” Trip forced out as unshod tears threatened to be released.

“I cannot know, Commander,” Phlox said softly, pained by the suffering of the two people before him, his eyes glistening wet. “Maybe you should just sit with her, I am sure your contact might make a difference.”

“If you ever need advice, Commander,” Phlox told him while holding him back. “I have some experience dealing with more than one female.”

“Thanks doc,” Trip said and trapped the surprised Denobulan in a hug,

=/\=

_the morning after..._

“Beloved”

Trip's head snapped up at the first word to be heard from her.

“I'm here darlin',”he whispered and clasped her hand between his.

“Where is Hoshi?” she asked and Trip's heart skipped a beat over her remembering both of them.

“Look to the left,” he whispered and she rolled her head so she could see an exhausted linguist resting beside her.

“She has been crying,” T'Pol noticed.

“A lot,” Trip confirmed. “She's scared witless that now that you don't do drugs anymore it will all have been an illusion.”

“But I do love her,” T'Pol insisted.

“Show her,” Trip said and kissed her cheek.

=/\=

_approaching Earth..._

Trip had a sense of deja-vu again as entering their cabin he was met with a very familiar sound track.

“God yes, fuck me T'Pol,” Hoshi cried out as she rode the artificial organ fixed to the Vulcan's hips.

Trip smiled at the spectacle before him. Of course they didn't notice him. When these two had a go, they forgot everything around them. As much as she had insisted it was 'just sex' at first, the fact that T'Pol loved Hoshi just as much as him was undeniable. The fact that these feelings remained despite her shaking her drug habit made that pretty clear. 

After surviving a spell with space-age Nazis they even had their captain back and to his utter surprise Archer had taken the news of three officers being involved in a love triangle rather well. His reaction had been to order an oversized bed to be made by the quartermaster and double sized quarters to be assigned to the three of them. 

Trip undressed and went into the shower, leaving the girls to do each other. The ship, barely holding together, was approaching Earth again, hopefully in the correct timeline, and he had a long day in Engineering behind him.

“Touch my breasts, Hoshi,” he heard T'Pol's demand from the adjacent room and if the grunting and moaning was anything to go by, Hoshi had obeyed the command. The frantic action in the adjacent cabin did all it took to bring his manhood to full attention and he was left standing in the shower with a throbbing hard-on.

=/\=

“Am I still needed for anything?” he asked in a jovial mood, rubbing his hair dry, while his rod stuck out, ready for action.

“Do Hoshi's anus,” T'Pol commanded.

_No points for guessing who's in command today,_ Trip thought as he lubed himself up. Since their obedience role play they had come to the conclusion that all three of them were aroused by the concept of being at the command of their loved ones, so they took turns calling the shots. Today was obviously T'Pol's turn. Having been caught up in repairs it had been a few days since he had time to pay physical attention to his ladies.

He carefully positioned himself at Hoshi's bouncing backside and pushed in. 

“Yesss,” she hissed. “Make love to Hoshi sweethearts, make me scream.”

“Happy to oblige, Ma'am,” he said, pushing further into her while reaching around to fondle her breasts. 

=/\=

  
  


“What are you going to do?” Archer asked as he walked along the corridors of Starfleet Headquarters with Trip. “I doubt your folks, much less the Vulcans, will understand that you're bringing home two girls.”

“I'd say, fuck 'em,” Trip replied. “I love 'em both and if anybody's got a problem with that – well shit happens. Actually, T'Pol's mom is quite cool with it, so we're going to Vulcan.”

“The Vulcans of all people have no problem with it?” Archer asked with an astonished look. 

“I didn't say all Vulcans,” he replied. “Just T'Pol's mom. She doesn't exactly toe the party line herself. After her husband died she hooked up with a much younger woman.”

“Yeah, I can see how that is slightly out of line,” Archer snorted. 

“Not until you know that the age difference is 110 years,” Trip chuckled. 

“Good grief,” Archer said and couldn't contain his laughter. “I already like T'Pols mother just for sticking it up to them.”

=/\=

“I have the strangest urge to just get naked,” Hoshi complained as they ascended the long stairs towards T'Pol's home. “This heat is unbearable.”

“There is nothing stopping you, beloved,” T'Pol answered and exchanged a kiss with her. “My mother and T'Jira will not mind. Shedding clothing is quite common on Vulcan at the height of summer.”

“We've come here at the hottest time of the year?” Trip asked taking the duffel bag off Hoshi's shoulder.

“No,” T'Pol explained. “But you are human. For you even the winter temperatures are hot.”

“Not as hot as the thought of Hoshi bounding around naked all day,” Trip admitted. “Damn, five days on a Vulcan ship, barely able to touch you. I'm horny like the neighbors cat.”

“I too wish for intimate contact,” T'Pol agreed pushing the heavy door open. “But we have to exercise caution until we have the necessary privacy.” 

Trip took in the surroundings. The dwelling looked like some of the old wooden houses on Earth which sold for obscene sums. It was surrounded by a wall that was almost as high as the building itself, which was a good thing he thought, as for most of the day either side would give them shadow.

Waiting in the entrance where two women. One looked like a human woman in her fifties, while the other looked even younger than T'Pol – were she human he would have taxed her age at 20, but from T'Pol's explanation he knew that T'Jira was actually 45. 

“Welcome children,” the older woman said. “Come inside. The heat must be taxing for you.”

“Thank you ma'am,” Trip offered politely and set down the bags near the door. The oppressive heat made him stagger slightly as he was caught out by a bout of dizziness. T'Pol caught him before he fell.

“You need to drink something, beloved,” she insisted. “You are dehydrated.”

“Yeah, sorry 'bout that,” he apologized. 

T'Pol guided them to some sort of sofa and he plopped down heavily. 

“You should not have insisted on carrying all our baggage,” T'Pol admonished while Trip tenderly reached for Hoshi's hand. 

“Can't a guy just be a gentleman anymore?” he asked back

“What use is a gentleman if he cannot...,” T'Pol said hotly, but caught her speech before she said anything incriminating. 

“T'Jira, beloved, I do think it is prudent to retire to your home,” T'Les assessed drily. “The children have been confined to a ship for a long time. I believe the meal is not foremost on their mind at the moment”

“Indeed,” the younger Vulcan replied and they left the house with very elevated eyebrows.

=/\=

“Oh shit, baby, yeah,” Trip swore as he watched T'Pol's behind slide down the length of his manhood. 

“It has been a while since you had my anus, beloved,” she grunted, a hint of reproach in her voice. “Too long a while, in fact.”

“We haven't exactly been on a pleasure cruise, darlin'” he said, pushing up into her delicate rear. “I'll make up for it'”

“You already do,” T'Pol replied amid heavy breaths and sat back down, driving his throbbing member deeper into herself. She rested a while until she had adapted to the massive intrusion. Once she was used to the foreign object, she started to ride him in earnest. 

Trip looked over to see a naked Hoshi furiously working away at her pleasure spot. The moment T'Les and T'Jira had left, she had jumped out of her clothes, contributing considerably to Trip's current arousal.

“Hoshi, beloved... if you... would... volunteer... to...make use...of...my...vagina,” T'Pol squeezed out, riding up and down his member. 

A giggle later he felt the exhilarating sensation of another object brushing along the length of his meat. Obviously Hoshi had managed don the strap-on and pushed it into T'Pol. The low-frequented grunting corroborated his theory.

He settled into a rhythm that matched Hoshi's strokes, her rubber penis providing additional stimulation to his while they pumped in and out of T'Pol in a synchronized manner. If T'Pol's theory about Vulcan anatomy was correct she now experienced maximum stimulation. Her loud moaning certainly made it sound like it was true. When he noticed that T'Pol's arms were flailing around without much control, he knew that she was too far out of it to notice much.

“Kiss 'er for me Hosh,” he pressed out. “Make 'er feel really good.”

He felt Hoshi bending over, her breasts coming to rest on T'Pol's and he stimulated them with the upper side of his fingers. The muffled groans of both women meant that they were engaged in a mighty wrestling of tongues.

T'Pol's shivering announced the approach of a mighty orgasm. He held out for a moment as she came in a screaming orgasm, before his own restraint failed and he released his load into T'Pol. Then he blacked out. 

=/\=

Trip woke up in T'Les' garden, wedged in between the naked bodies of Hoshi and T'Pol. Someone was trying to bash in the front door, announcing something in Vulcan. He quickly woke up T'Pol and Hoshi and all three of them donned their uniforms commando-style, hiding the underwear in the vegetation around them. 

“Government officials,” T'Pol said frantically. “They are coming for my mother.”

“Not as long as I'm breathing,” Trip declared .

“You won't be when they are done with us,” T'Pol replied dead-pan. 

“Go to warn my mother, beloved,” she instructed Hoshi, hastily scribbling a primitive map on a piece of paper she had grabbed off a nearby shelf. “Trip and I are going to stall them.”

“Take care of yourself, will you,” Hoshi pleaded with moist eyes and kissed both of them. 

“Go, beloved,” T'Pol urged and Hoshi slipped out of the rear entrance. 

“And how exactly are we gonna stall them?” Trip asked. 

“How prepared are they to find a human here?” T'Pol replied drily. “I hope you are as good at improvising as you were in the past.”

“Remind me never to go on a vacation with you,” Trip snorted as they made their way to the door. 

=/\=

“Which part of Commander Charles Anthony Tucker the Third did you not understand?” Trip growled as the two Vulcans took notes. 

“Where are the other two,” one of them asked in accented English. 

“Come again” Trip demanded.

“You said you were Charles Anthony Tucker the Third. Where are number one and two. Are they on Vulcan as well?”

Getting an urging glance from T'Pol, he said: “Yes they are.”

“Where are they?”

“Dunno,” Trip mentioned casually. “Number one should be somewhere on Mount Seleya and Number two – he checked his watch theatrically – yeah, he should be somewhere in the High Command building by now.” 

The two Vulcans ran off, probably to warn their superiors.

“Run,” T'Pol urged. “You have just made us targets of the High Command.

They sneaked out of the estate using the same rear entrance that Hoshi had used. 


End file.
